


Чужими глазами

by somedy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Daily Routine, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: Маюзуми знал, что Акаши Сейджуро боится подпускать к себе Кисе Рёту.





	Чужими глазами

Маюзуми знал гораздо больше, чем ему полагалось. Незаметный и неслышный, он мышью скользил мимо товарищей по команде, которые даже не подозревали, что невольно роняют крупицы информации, складывающиеся в сознании Чихиро в цельные факты.

Обладание излишними знаниями – единственная привилегия, которую позволял себе Маюзуми среди других баскетболистов. Информация – как потенциальная защита от возможных нападок. Особое удовольствие Чихиро доставляло то, что он знал самый главный секрет своего капитана.

Он знал, что Акаши Сейджуро боится подпускать к себе Кисе Рёту. С беспечной улыбкой на губах и отсутствием хотя бы проблеска мысли на смазливом личике, Кисе напоминал Маюзуми пестрого колибри. Яркий, но бесполезный, активный и смелый, но постоянно обжигающий крылья о более сильного соперника.

Несколько раз Кисе приезжал – и как он только пробирался на территорию школы? – однако Акаши встречал его неизменно холодным: «Почему ты прогуливаешь уроки, Рёта?». Кисе замирал, будто слова бывшего капитана физически отбрасывали его назад, но сквозь сочную модельную улыбку все же пробивалась обида.

Маюзуми усмехался, за себя и за Акаши, наблюдая за короткими встречами Сейджуро и Рёты. Руки последнего подрагивали, будто тот силой воли удерживал их, чтобы не коснуться Акаши. Но он бы и так не смог, поскольку их разделяло абсолютно разное отношение к людям.

Как и предсказывал Чихиро, Кисе со временем перестал обрушиваться, точно цунами, на территорию Ракузана, растворившись в быстром потоке жизни вокруг. Встретить его теперь можно было лишь на обложках модных журналов, вот только толку от глянцевых страниц не было никакого.

Акаши никогда не интересовался подобным чтивом, проводя все свободное время в пустом классе, разыгрывая с самим собой бесчисленные партии в шоги. Маюзуми, проскальзывающему мимо, иногда казалось, что Акаши разговаривал с одним из своих генералов. Пальцы Сейджуро ласково, чуть ли не интимно, оглаживали лакированный корпус фигурки, и Маюзуми мог поклясться, что в такие мгновенья на губах капитана можно было разглядеть отблеск усмешки.

Впрочем, он мог и ошибаться. Акаши – не самый простой для понимания человек.

***

Перед финальным матчем Зимнего Кубка атмосфера всегда накалялась до возможного предела, вызывая нервное смятение даже у самых уверенных в себе баскетболистов. У всех, кроме одного, стоявшего сейчас спиной к своим товарищам по команде и стряхивавшего невидимые пылинки с олимпийки.

\- Очень жаль, - негромко произнес Акаши, и лишь до Маюзуми дошел истинный смысл его слов.

Обладая техническим складом ума, Чихиро прекрасно умел работать даже с самыми незначительными фактами, связывая их в логическую цепочку. И эта тянулась к травмированному игроку команды Кайджо.

Человек, который смог скопировать Императорский Глаз, - против такого не стыдно играть в полную силу. Наверно, так думал и Акаши, в руках которого – белая куртка с редкими голубыми вставками.

Маюзуми помнил, что такая же цветовая гамма была на форме Тейко.

***

Пришедшее сообщение вызвало у Акаши легкую улыбку, точно он принимал поздравления с заслуженной победой. Сейджуро с сомнением провел пальцем по клавишам и, захлопнув крышку телефона, накинул на плечи олимпийку. Пригладив волосы перед зеркалом, - Маюзуми отметил, как тот попытался уложить короткую непослушную челку, - Акаши извинился перед товарищами и вышел из раздевалки.

\- Сей-чан?

Мибучи проводил капитана удивленным взглядом, даже и не заметив, как, впрочем, и остальные, что за тем бесшумно тенью скользнул Маюзуми. Секреты капитана привлекали Чихиро намного больше хотя бы потому, что шкаф со скелетами у Акаши был чрезвычайно вместителен.

Увидеть Кисе, подпиравшего собой стену давно закрывшегося газетного ларька, было странно. Кисе должен был сейчас переживать поражение своей команды, без устали стирая глупые слезы с лица, но никак не здесь, в забытом дворике, в ожидании Акаши Сейджуро.

В этот раз Рёта не рванул безумно навстречу, отметил про себя Маюзуми. Он выглядел… немного смущенным, не готовым выйти на прямой контакт с Акаши. Сейджуро наглухо застегнул олимпийку – точно она защитит его от ошибки – и заговорил первым. Маюзуми видел лишь, как шевелились его губы – мягко, словно подталкивая Кисе к откровенности.

Тот виновато улыбнулся и начал о чем-то сумбурно рассказывать. Его руки ни на секунду не замирали, помогая Рёте выражать собственные эмоции, для которых действительно не хватало слов.

Рядом со спокойным, в какой-то степени погруженным в свои мысли Акаши он казался хаотичным электроном, не могущим найти свое место на атомной спирали. Сейджуро – точно его любимые шоги, на шершавой доске которых каждая фигура расставлена не случайно.

Они – слишком разные, чтобы даже разговаривать без напряжения и судорожного поиска общих тем.  
Пригнувшись, Маюзуми подкрался к густым кустам, из которых до него наконец-то стали доноситься приглушенные ветками и листьями голоса.

\- И потом я…

\- Достаточно, Кисе. - Акаши устало прикрыл глаза.

Кисе прикусил губу, ловя еще не высказанные слова.

\- В следующий раз постарайся дойти до финала, - негромко произнес Сейджуро.

Его взгляд смягчился – от вида поникшего Рёты, нервно облизывающего губы. Даже Маюзуми, сквозь колючие ветки и неверный свет фонарей, было видно, что внутри у Кисе накопилось слишком многое, чтобы он позволил этому вырваться наружу.

\- Акаши-ччи… - Он усмехнулся, также, как на матче против Хайзаки. – Не боишься снова потерять контроль над игрой?

Он дразнил – запальчиво по-мальчишески, опасно по-взрослому, - намекая на главную тайну Акаши.

\- Разумеется, нет, - усмехнулся Сейджуро. – Ведь это нево…

Не дав ему договорить, Кисе резко, дерганным движением прижал бывшего капитана к себе – точно ему уже не хватало слов, чтоб выразить свои чувства. Чихиро не мог прочитать их все, но видел, как Кисе ласково, неспешно гладил Акаши по волосам – точно ребенка.

Маюзуми не видел лица Сейджуро, однако чувствовал – возможно от того, что перенес эту ситуацию на себя, - тот позволил себе расслабиться. Точно Кисе своими объятьями снял, хотя бы частично, с плеч Акаши тяжелый груз ответственности. Как капитана, президента студенческого совета и как почтенного сына. Впервые кто-то рискнул обнять Акаши Сейджуро – а тот… словно втайне ждал этого.

Кисе уткнулся носом в макушку Акаши – простой открытый жест, - от которого у Маюзуми пробежались мурашки, холодя кожу и ускоряя пульс. Так просто и по-домашнему – с Акаши.

Немыслимо.

Этот факт Маюзуми было тяжело понять, но все же, словно зачарованный, он наблюдал за тем, как подрагивало и искрило доверие между Акаши и Кисе – точно бенгальский огонь, оно полыхало, не жгло и заставляло тянуть к нему руки, в попытке поймать.

Маюзуми успел досчитать до пятисот сорока пяти, прежде чем Акаши дрогнул и обнял Кисе в ответ. Это был сложный шаг для Сейджуро – сдержать себя, не оттолкнуть, чтобы потом отпустить.

Быть может, подумал Маюзуми, неслышно выбираясь из кустов, чистых фактов недостаточно для того, чтобы сделать вывод об отношениях между людьми. И технический склад ума здесь скорее помеха, нежели преимущество.

Чихиро едва заметно усмехнулся и неспешно двинулся обратно в раздевалку, к команде, которая наверняка и не заметила его исчезновения, обсуждая поведение Акаши. В конце концов, разве колибри не могут полюбить играть в шоги?

Эта информация его точно не касается.


End file.
